Of Magic and Imagination: A Walt Disney High Story
by ronibear
Summary: Isabelle Savero has always been a strong believer in magic. When she is forced to attend a peculiar high school her sophomore year, her belief in magic is squandered. Can this new school and its magical characters restore a spark of faith in her? All of your favorite Disney characters collide in this high-school centered story!


**Disclaimer: Disney doesn't belong to me**

**Hello, world! My first fan fiction on FanFiction! Yay, I'm so excited! I'm hopping on the "Disney High School" bandwagon. Hopefully this story will be refreshing and different. I'd love, love, love to have reviews, critiques, and suggestions for what should happen in this story. I kind of have an idea of where I want it to go, but I'm flexible for what happens in between.**

**Hope you all enjoy!~**

* * *

**Prologue: A Newcomer**

The monotonous tone of a school bell shattered the silence of the classrooms. Eager teenagers, chattering aimlessly, stampeded out of their fifty minutes of hell. The students pushed, weaved, dodged, and walked past each other as they made their way toward their lockers.

Wendy Darling was one of those people.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed, British, fifteen-year-old girl was contemplating her rough day. Getting a C+ on her history test, twisting her ankle while jumping over track hurdles in P.E., spilling lasagna on her favorite blue dress, and making a complete _fool_ of herself in front of Peter Pan (her best friend) really brought out Wendy's irritable side.

She halted beside a peculiar locker; the small door was painted dark navy blue and sparkling stars sprinkled the top of it. Big Ben was painted on the locker door as well, glowing grandly with every passing second.

Wendy dialed in her combination (the clock of Big Ben actually being the dial) and opened her locker with a genuine smile. The inside of her locker was plastered with posters of Neverland (her family's vacation home and Peter's birthplace) and pictures of her goofy friends.

Wendy fished four books out of her backpack, slid each one onto her locker shelf, plucked a red notebook out, and tacked up another picture. Is was herself-smiling and making a peace sign-with a red-haired boy, his mouth open in a wide, excited smile; he was wearing a green shirt and lime green baseball cap.

Wendy slammed her locker shut and departed to the entrance of the school.

"Hey, Wen! Wait up!" someone shouted.

Wendy turned around and smiled at the owner of the voice.

A girl pushed her way past two boys, receiving annoyed glares from both. She halted in front of Wendy and smiled at her. The Native American girl was a head taller than Wendy, but the height difference didn't seem to bother either of them. Long, black hair swept down to her thin waist. A teal T-shirt and black sweat pants framed her gorgeously fit body. Her white sneakers squeaked as the girl shifted position.

"Hey, Pocahontas," Wendy greeted.

"Dude," Pocahontas said, "you are _seriously_ deaf. I had to scream at the top of my lungs before you heard me."

"Sorry. Just reflecting my horrible day," Wendy grumbled.

Pocahontas cringed. "Oh, yeah. Heard about what happened in gym, Wen. Harsh."

"Don't remind me," Wendy muttered, pushing one of the two entrance doors open. She walked down the steps with Pocahontas, passing by a large statue. The statue depicted a handsome man pointing to the school and holding a mouse's hand. None other than Walt Disney, the Dean of the school, and Mickey Mouse, the Vice Principal, together.

The duo approached a large oak tree on the far side of the campus' front lawn. The massive tree had been a sapling when the school first opened; it was considered the school's unofficial mascot. It had played many different roles for the students over the years: a shady spot, a romantic getaway, a hiding and meeting place, and a little sanctuary for the faint of heart. Right now, it served as a hang-out spot for Wendy's friends after school, while they waited to be picked up.

A few figures were already hanging out around the tree when Wendy and Pocahontas came into view. The first to notice the girls was a 15-year-old, red-haired boy. He wore a green hoodie, black skinny jeans, green Vans, and a lime green baseball cap.

"Look who's joining the party," the boy crowed.

"It's nice to see you, too, Peter," Wendy smiled, setting her bag next to him.

"It's about time you showed up," a voice called from the branches. Wendy glanced up to see a tan boy around Peter's age. He jumped from the branches, soared through the air, landed gracefully on the leaf covered grass, and dusted himself off. With a swish of his head, his messy, shoulder-length black hair returned to a half-decent appearance. A gold hoop earring shone from his left ear. He wore a purple T-shirt, blue jeans, purple and black sneakers, and a dark purple jacket. "We were starting to think something had eaten you."

"Oh, come off it, Clopin. Nothing here is going to eat them…except the lunch meat," said a boy sitting next to Peter. He wore an extremely large, green top hat, a tag sticking out of the rim reading 10/6. He wore an oversized, mustard yellow coat, a white shirt with a green vest over it, and a red-and-blue checker bow tie around his neck. Green pants adorned his legs, and white sneakers covered his feet.

"That's true, _Tarrantington_," Clopin teased, grinning.

"Don't use that name! You know I hate that name! My name's Tarrant!" Tarrantington (or Tarrant) yelled, throwing his hat at Clopin. His exposed head revealed a mop of shaggy, brown hair.

Clopin caught the hat with ease. "Let's see what we can find, shall we?" The boy shoved his hand deep into the hat-until the brim met up with his shoulder-and rummaged around for something. Terror crossed Tarrant's features as he lunged up for his hat. Clopin side-stepped him. Tarrant made a swipe at his hat, but Clopin lifted it out of his reach.

The gypsy boy continued on as if nothing had happened. Tarrant reached for his hat, but Clopin raised it even higher.

Every time Tarrant jumped to grab his hat, Clopin raised it just a hair-breaths away from Tarrant's desperate fingers. "Give it back, Clopin!" he spoke through jumps. "It's mine! Give it back, now!"

Clopin just grinned at the smaller boy. "You nut jobs are _so_ pushy."

Clopin pulled his arm out of the hat. A Norwegian health bar, small and heavy, dangled from Clopin's fingers. Clopin raised a questioning eyebrow at Tarrant.

"What? They taste good," Tarrant objected, using the opportunity of distraction to nab his hat back.

"But it's Norwegian. Nothing from Norwegia tastes good!" Clopin stated.

"Clopin, the country is _Norway_… not Norwegia," Pocahontas chuckled.

Clopin stared at her, a blush creeping on his face. "I totally knew that."

Tarrant stared at Pocahontas. "Pocahontas, I'm sorry, but it's not Norway or Norwegia. It's Norwegianland!"

Pocahontas guffawed at this ridiculous statement, while Clopin shook his head. "You really are mad, Hatter."

The Hatter grinned. "And I'm nobody else."

The duo plopped onto the ground, grinning from ear to ear. Wendy chuckled at the ridiculous pair.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

The small group jumped at the sudden appearance of the high pitched scream. Pocahontas chuckled, "And Snow will be here in five … four … three … two … one …"

A girl skidded to a halt in front of the group. She looked around their age and radiated absolute beauty. Eyes brown as milk chocolate, lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. She wore a plain white tank top covered with a red vest, blue skinny jeans, and red flats. She wore a yellow bracelet and a red ribbon in her hair.

"Hey, Snow," Clopin greeted.

"Guys, I have big news!" Snow White gushed.

"And how big is big?" Wendy asked, skeptical. Snow White had the tendency to over-exaggerate.

"_Big,_" Snow whispered, gesturing for emphasis. "Guess!"

"Hmmm…you're the new class President?" Peter guessed.

"Nope," Snow said, grinning.

"You're going out with Prince?" Wendy added.

"Uh-uh." Snow bit her lip to keep from squealing.

"Aurora got kicked off of the Princesses, dumped by Phillip, and lost all and any popularity?" Pocahontas asked excitedly.

"No. But I wish," Snow said, clenching her fists. "Oh, I can't take it anymore! There's a new student coming in a week!" she spilled, squealing.

The gang's interest sparked ten-fold. Their class hadn't had a new student in _years_ (the last time a new member was added to their class was in freshman year, when two girls came from New Orleans).

The students in their grade had grown up together, from preschool all the way up to now. Over the years, the adolescents had formed and broken bonds, faced tough challenges, and struggled to follow their passions and dreams. However, they have gotten quite bored of each other, to say the least. A new student meant a fresh face with unique goals, tastes, dreams, and passions; a brand new member to the social ranking.

Which meant everyone would want the new student to be their friend, for the fact they were something new to look at.

"No way! Spill, now!" Pocahontas ordered. She gestured for Snow to sit down next to her, which Snow gladly did. Pocahontas looked at her, inviting her to tell all of the details.

"Where do I begin? Well, she's from Ohio, her father and mother are both artists who work for different companies, she's a big believer in magic, and she'll be in our grade!" Snow explained.

Shimmering eyes met her reply.

"A girl, huh?" Peter mused, reclining against the tree's trunk. "Is she cute?!" Peter continued with eager eyes.

Snow giggled. "How am I supposed to know that? I haven't even seen her yet!"

Peter's grin quickly turned into a prominent frown.

"But, besides what she's like, guess who gets to show her _around_,~" Snow said in a sing-song voice.

It took the group to ponder a minute before the Mad Hatter, otherwise known as Tarrant, shouted, "You?!"

"Yes!" Snow answered, bobbing up and down excitedly. The group marveled at this piece of news. It would most likely mean they would be adding a seventh in their little group of six.

"Seriously? No tricks?" Pocahontas asked worriedly.

"Positively," Snow assured, patting her friend's knee.

A loud, short honk of a car horn snapped the group back to reality.

"That's my ride," Snow groaned, unwillingly standing up. She marched her way across the grass. Snow climbed into the back seat and rolled down the window. "I'll text you guys later!" Snow shouted as her car drove away.

The group waved goodbye to her as she disappeared beyond the horizon.

Peter sighed. "Imagine that…a new student! I wonder what she'll be like…"

"All I hope is that she isn't nasty like Jessica and Aurora," Pocahontas added, shuddering at the thought of the two girls.

"This'll be the greatest year ever," Wendy sighed.

**~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI~*OMAI*~**

"This'll be the worst year ever!"

A 15-year-old girl was crying on her queen sized bed. Her long, dark red locks were swept back by a headband. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. She clutched a large, fluffy, neon blue pillow. The sobs turned to sniffling; however, this didn't last as she broke out into a cry and new, hot, fresh tears poured out.

Isabelle Savero had received some very upsetting news.

She would be forced to attend a brand new high school this year. The news upset her greatly. It wasn't the fact that she and her family would have to move to a completely different state; she, frankly, was getting sick of Ohio and yearning to get out of there.

What mattered was that she would be transferring a month after school had started. And she always had trouble making new friends. She was very outgoing, but her outgoing behavior tended to put people off.

How was she supposed to cope with a new school? During her sophomore year, no less?!

"How am I going to survive?" Isabelle asked no one in particular.

She then cried herself to sleep, fitfully dreaming about the move to an unknown place and an unknown future.


End file.
